Real Life
by valagator
Summary: What if the ninja happened to come through a girl's laptop?What if said girl was also an elemental master... or time master? And what if the ninja took her back to their world? And, what if a love triangle is brewing? Will it fizzle out as soon as it starts? Only time will tell. After all, a ninja never quits. (rated T for cursing and a little suggestiveness. If you no like, leave)
1. Chapter 1

"Finished! YASSS" I scream to absolutely no one as I throw my hands up. I finished binge-watching every episode of 'Lego Ninjago' in only a day. Even being almost 17 years old, 'Ninjago' is still possibly my favorite show ever. I lay my head on the crumb covered sofa as I relish in the fact that I have the house to myself for a month. I scroll through my Netflix history and marvel at how I watched all 50 whatever episodes so fast. My computer might just explode. I grab one of the many glasses scattered about and stand up quickly; too quickly. I fall right back on my butt, spilling the remainder of the liquid onto my keyboard.  
"FUCK!" I yell. "Ohhhhh shit. I don't want to have to get this fixed." I pick up the dripping laptop and carry it to the kitchen, where I do the only logical thing any normal person would do in my situation: I sprayed some Winex on it.  
I wipe down the sticky laptop, and leave it to dry on my counter. Leaving the kitchen, I clean up the various chip bags, candy wrappers, cans and glasses scattered around the room. Not caring in the slightest about what goes where, I dump the dishes into the sink, and the garbage into the can. I wash my sticky hands, before hearing a loud popping sound. Curious, I go to where I suspect the noise came from: the kitchen.  
Inching my way down the narrow hallway, I try to think of what it could be. After not moving for a day, it's still hard for me to walk. I'm about to reach the corner, before I hear a voice.  
"Where are we?" I hear a voice say. Why is it so familiar? And why am I just standing here, listening to a group of intruders in my house.  
"Does it look like I know?"  
"You never know anything."  
"Ow!"  
"You deserved that."  
"Guys, stop fighting."  
"Yeah, Lloyd is right. We should just look around. But be on guard."  
No fucking way. Lloyd... And I heard Kai's voice... and Jay's and Cole's... is Zane here too?  
"My GPS cannot register our location." There's Zane. Should I walk out there? Oh god, what should I do? I can hear them walking around, probably not breaking anything. So... the ninja came through my laptop... and now they're in my kitchen? Too weird.  
I gather up all of my courage, and walk the four remaining feet to the corner, before going around and seeing all of them. I release a small gasp. They all look like normal humans! I kind of expected them to be giant walking Legos or whatever.  
They all turn to look at me, each one throwing their masks up and going into a battle position. I take a few seconds to analyze them. Jay is about 5'11, with reddish brown hair and a muscular build. His face is blemishless, (all of their faces are) and he's wearing the same uniform he wears in the show. Cole's black hair sticks out in all the right places, and he looks to be about 6 feet tall. He's more muscular than Jay, and has clear definition showing through his black uniform. Zane had his normal whiteish blonde crewcut, and his face seems to be sleek stainless steel. He's about 6 feet tall. Kai has his usual unruly spiky brown hair, and his red and gold eyes look deeply into mine. He's tall and lanky, not with bulging muscles but tight defined ones. He stands about 6'1. Lloyd is the closest to me, and his side swept light blonde hair lays perfectly on his head. His emerald eyes (like EMERALD. They could be artificial I swear) with silver flecks in them look me over, reading my next move. He is clearly younger, with slightly less defined muscles and a tiny bit of rounding out to do on the face. Other than that, he's perfect, standing at 6 feet tall.  
"Who are you. Where are we?" Lloyd asks. His voice is amazing.  
"Okay. Put down your weapons and I'll tell you." They cautiously lower their weapons, still unsure about the situation. "Okay. You guys, are in America. In this dimension, we see you guys through a tv screen. You came here through my laptop actually. Ninjago doesn't exist here." They look at me, dumbfounded.  
"But that is impossible. All of the 16 realms know about one another." Zane says.  
"Yeah girl. No offense, but we're not buying it." Jay says.  
"I can prove it." I say, moving to my laptop. Thankfully, their 'transport' didn't seem to effect my laptop, and the drink didn't break it either. I boot up Netflix with the ninja crowded behind me. I click on a random episode from season 6.  
"Wait... That... That's us..." Cole says, staring at the screen as the title sequence began.  
"This is crazy. There is just no way... And wait. Why do we look all blocky. What is this?" Jay says. I giggle.  
"It's called Lego animation." I say.  
"What are Legos?" Lloyd asks.  
"Doesn't matter. The important thing is that you guys are here, and that you try not to draw attention to yourself." I say.  
"Why? I'm sure you could use some help here. Are there any dangers in your city?" Zane asks.  
"That's the whole thing. There's no magic or anything in our dimension. Depressing, but true." I state while Kai and Lloyd keep staring at me.  
"But there is magic." Zane says. "PIXAL is detecting a strong elemental pull coming from you."  
"That's crazy." I say "Do your powers still work? But Kai, don't test yours. I don't want my house set on fire." So, Cole walks out onto my deck, and summons a bit of dirt from the yard.  
"Works for me." He says, walking back inside.  
"You're avoiding what Zane said." Kai says, breaking his own silence. I don't think he's spoken since I came in.  
"Uhh what did he say again?" I ask nervously.  
"He said that you have an elemental pull coming from you." Jay says.  
"And it's strong. Stronger than even Lloyd's." Zane says.  
"I don't know what it could be. I couldn't have elemental powers... could I?" I question. Kai opens his mouth to reply, but a bright light erupts from my laptop, and as it fades, I see the form of none other than Sensei Wu.  
"Wh-where am I? Ninja?" Sensei asks, confused.  
"Relax, Sensei." Cole says. "We're in a new dimension. We have... wait..." Cole turns to me. "What's your name?"  
"Raven." I say, blushing.  
"And she has a more powerful signature than Lloyd." Jay says. Sensei gasps.  
"What?" I ask. He walks closer to me, analyzing me.  
"Could it be?" He whispers. He reaches into his gi, and pulls out a small pendant. He places it in my hand, and it immediately starts glowing a bright white light. Sensei bows to me.  
"Okay, what is going on?" I ask  
"You are the master of time" He says. I, and the others, gasp.  
"B-but I thought you knew about all of the elements... and wouldn't Lloyd have that power too?"  
"Lloyd is the master of the elements. You are the master of time. He controls the elements, while you control time, which is not an element. My father told only Garmadon and I about the legend of the master of time, and gave me the pendant that shows who it is. The master of time was an old friend to the first Spinjitsu master. I never thought I would find you. We must get you back to Ninjago to train you. Your power is too great to go without training."  
"What? I don't even know how you got here! How can I get you back!" I say.  
"I have my ways." Sensei says.  
"Well can you use them? I want to get home." Cole says.  
"Okay." He snaps, and my eyes close.

When I open my eyes, I see a wooden ceiling. I'm lying on the top bunk of a bunk bed, my nose inches from touching the ceiling. I look around me, and recognize the room as Nya's from the show.  
'Oh my god. I'm actually in the show. OH MY GOD!' I think to myself. 'And I'm a ninja!'  
I jump down from the bed, and notice that I feel stronger. I decide to test something. I do a backflip on the ground easily. I guess I'm gifted with ninja skills here. And I don't look like a lego. I guess that's only through a screen.  
I open the door and walk down the hallway, eventually coming across the room where everyone is having breakfast. Lloyd is the first to notice me enter, and he smiles. He pays the seat next to him, inviting me to sit. I take the invitation gratefully.  
"Ah you're awake!" Sensei says. "We have much training to do today. But first, I'd like to introduce you to my brother Garmadon, his wife Misako, and Kai's sister Nya. Everyone, this is Raven, the newest addition to the team."  
"Nice to meet you, dear. My father would be pleased to see we have found you." Garmadon says.  
"Another girl ninja will be nice! I'm pretty sure we'll be sharing a room, so hopefully you don't snore!" Nya says, laughing. I giggle.  
"Welcome to the family, Raven." Misako says with a kind smile..  
"I think I'm going to like it here." I say with a smile. I shovel my breakfast into my mouth, nearly as fast as Cole, mainly because I want to start training. As I eat, I bump elbows with Lloyd on occasion. I don't know why it's important, it just... feels important. Right when I finish, I run to the door.  
"I'm ready." I say, walking out the door to meet sensei, who is waiting for me.  
"Good luck." Lloyd says.  
"Have fun!" Kai yells as the doors close behind me. I feel like fighting might not be the most difficult part of the job.


	2. The Ninja

I step out onto the deck and see Sensei with his teapot from the first episode, looking at me expectantly. I run to the course, trying to remember how to go through the course. I make it about a quarter of the way through, before getting hit by the flat of one of the blunt training swords and flying into the rail. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as it should. I struggle up to my feet, an Sensei is staring at me, unblinking and unmoving.  
"Uhhh... Sensei?" I walk over to him, and wave my hand in front of his face. He doesn't react.  
"SENSEI!" I reach out to shake his shoulders, but as soon as I touch him, he jerks back to life, blinking quickly.  
"How did you get over here? You were just over there a second ago!" Sensei exclaims, dumbfounded. The others have just started walking out onto the deck, and are watching the exchange with interest.  
"No... no you were staring at me blankly... you weren't moving at all or anything!" I say. Sensei smiles.  
"It seems you have found one of your many abilities. The power to pause time." The others look surprised to say the least when I look over at them. Lloyd looks proud, and Kai looks entranced.  
"That's.. AWESOME!" I yell. "What else can I do?"  
"That is yet to be seen. You have much to learn, and you still need to learn spinjitzu and airjitzu. And you must unlock your full potential and summon your dragon, and figure out your weapon." Sensei says.  
"Well I got the weapon down." I say.  
"What is it then?" Lloyd asks.  
"Bow and arrow. Or throwing knives. I like both." I say.  
"Cool!" Jay says, jumping up and down.  
"Nice!" Cole says, crossing his arms and nodding his head in approval.  
"Impressive." Kai says, and I think he might be blushing.  
"Well now I'm jealous!" Lloyd says, laughing his head off, and maybe a blush gracing his perfect face too.  
"Sensei, I'm ready to continue learning. There is so much to know!" I exclaim.  
"Not now! We have trouble!" Nya exclaims, running out onto the deck. The ninja stand at attention to Sensei, waiting for his orders.  
"What's the trouble Nya?" Sensei asks.  
"A new threat has come from the mountains. It seems to be a bunch of spirits... But not ghosts... They're like nature spirits." Nya says.  
"Okay. Ninja, you go take care of it. I will train Raven." The ninja nod, and summon their dragons,(which are fucking AWESOME) and fly off, one by one, Lloyd and Kai both looking back at me and smiling.  
I smile back, then turn to Sensei Wu.  
"By the end of the day, you will learn spinjitzu. I'm sure of it.

~skip brought to you by chocolate flavored bleach~

(5 hours l8r m8 sk8 r8 10/10)

I've gone through this course like, 1000 times and I still haven't gotten spinjitzu.  
"UGH WHY CAN'T I GET THIS?!" I yell, and flop down on my back in defeat.  
"To master spinjitzu, you must not let your doubt control you're mind. Open it, and you will discover the power within." Sensei says, sipping his tea. I nod to him, and start again.  
 _'I can do this. I can do this'_ I think as I go through the course. Suddenly, I'm not on the course anymore. I'm in a dark purple tornado.  
"I DID IT!" I say to a happy Sensei.  
"Now I know what your color will be, Raven, or should I say, purple ninja?" Sensei says. I'm so happy, I could cry. Just then, with absolute perfect timing, the other ninja return, landing on the deck, absolutely exhausted.  
"How did the mission go?" Sensei asks them as they start standing up.  
"We completed it..." Jay says.  
"And..." I say.  
"It wasn't the easiest of missions..." Cole says scratching the back of his neck.  
"Oh my god. Guys just say it! Kai got hurt when Jay and Cole started arguing about who killed one of the spirits." Lloyd says, giving a disapproving look to a very guilty pair of ninja.  
I run over to Kai, seeing him grasping his arm in pain.  
"Let me fix you up. I learned a thing or two from Girl Scouts." I say, leading Kai back into the hull. I turn around and see Lloyd. His face looks... Jealous? I just ignore the burning feeling in my gut and take Kai to the infirmary, and sit him down on the examination table.  
"They did quite a number on you, huh." I say as Kai peels off his ripped shirt.  
"Yeah. Nature spirits aren't fun." he says, giving me a breathy laugh.  
"Yeah, I figured." I say, bandaging up the giant cut in his arm. While I'm wrapping the white gauze around his arm, I notice little white lines decorating a small portion of his wrist. I know what those are. I've seen them on a friend, and I've given them to myself.  
I sense that he knows what I'm looking at, because he pulls his arm away.  
"Don't tell the others." he says before walking out, pulling his shirt over his head. I follow him out, and meet the others in the dining hall for dinner.  
"Dinner is served!" Zane says, revealing a meal of spicy noodles and steak.  
"ZANE YOU ROCK!" I say, shoveling a ton onto my plate.  
"Is there any cake?" Cole asks hopefully. Zane rolls his eyes.  
"Yes, there is cake."  
"YEHEHEHEHEHHE!" Cole screams. We all crack up.  
"So Raven," Lloyd asks, and I turn to him "did you get spinjitzu?"  
"Yes I actually did!" I say. Everyone congratulates and high fives me, even Misako and Garmadon.  
"She is now the purple ninja, since her tornado was dark purple." Wu says.  
"Well, I officially welcome you to the team!" Lloyd says, placing his hand on mine. "Welcome to the crazy family. No refunds." We all laugh, and I can say that this has been the greatest day of my life.

WOOT WOOT! CHAPTER OVER! I'd like to thank my new BFF, Harmoni (Otakudemonofblue) for actually making me write this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
